


relax

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Smut, did ya'll know ahsoka is 26 in the year 10bby??, i legit had to do some calculating, i'll tell you why in the notes, maul's lower half is flesh and blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: she kissed near his ear as her hands came to his shoulders, pushing down his clothing so that it showed his bare skin. he signed as her hands came into contact with his skin and turned his face away, ready for whatever she was going to give him.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	relax

_That can’t be good_ is what Ahsoka thought as she heard the sound of Maul’s dark chuckle and his lightsaber activating, whoever was on his call certainly made him angry and she didn’t envy them one bit. She had seen him lose his “cool” many times, none if it was like their interactions back on Mandalore which she was grateful for. 

She was just outside of the room, it was private and only used for calls. It was a small black with one door for entry and a holoprojector on the middle with one comfortable chair, something very unusual for Dathomir. No one had access other then she and Maul himself, as they were the ones with power and left hardly any time for betrayal among their alliances. 

She waits until he hears the call end before punching in the code and walking in, Maul just coming to sit back down with his lightsaber deactivated. He sensed her come in but did nothing, they were too comfortable in each other’s presence so she didn’t feel afraid of his burning anger, yet small amusement.

“Rough call?” It wasn’t a question, more of a statement. She knew it wasn’t good moments ago. 

He hummed and rubbed his forehead, tired yet still angry. “The shipment of coaxium is lost.”

Ah. That explains some of it. 

“Sounds like something more went on.” She said as she walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder which he didn’t hesitate to hold. 

“Dryden Vos is dead.”

That didn’t affect her. “I never liked him anyway.” He creeped her out with the way he acted and always staring at her, she knew why of course and didn’t hesitate to put him in his place. That didn’t stop him from getting on her nerves and trying to toy with her, honestly she nearly killed him a couple of times herself.

Maul gives a small chuckle, knowing this and feeling the same way, then hissed out. “Qi'ra has betrayed us. She killed Vos and blamed everything on Beckett.” His dark chuckle comes back and she can hear it clearly this time. “She was trying to lie, to me of all people.”

“Where is she now?” Ahsoka asked, she had never met the woman personally and was quite worried for her when it was known that Vos had hired her to be his lieutenant, but it seems like she didn’t have to after all - probably.

“I have ordered her to come here, she is under the impression that I fell for her lies. But I’m bringing her here for a different purpose.”

Ahsoka immediately caught on. “You want to intimate her, to show her that her words are nothing and easily seen through. To teach her that you can’t be lied to, and that no one ever should.”

“Precisely.” He said with a bit of glee, his thumb brushing over her skin. 

“And how are you going to do that?”

“Answers for later.” He waved and turned his face to her, his tiredness showing more even with the furrows of his brows. He obviously won’t calm down any time soon and certainly won’t go to sleep, he needed to calm down or let his frustrations out. 

Luckily Ahsoka had an idea.

She kissed near his ear as her hands came to his shoulders, pushing down his clothing so that it showed his bare skin. He signed as her hands came into contact with his skin and turned his face away, ready for whatever she was going to give him. 

“Your too tense,” She said as her hands started to move across his blades. “You need to relax.” Her fingers pressed against his skin and began to move, he hummed in pleasure as she continued her actions. A small gasp came from his lips as she pressed harder and slowly his body started to relax, his shoulders sagged and the grip on his knee came undone. 

But it still wasn’t enough, and Ahsoka wasn’t done.

She began to kiss around him; head, ears, cheeks and neck. One partially area where his shoulders and neck meet reward her with a gaspful moan which she took with pride, her hands slowly reaching down and trailing along his chest, lingering longer on the small bits of bare skin. His chest was breathing heavily, obviously aroused at this point and trailing an hand up and down one of her arms, edging her on.

Leaning and reaching across, she undid the tie on his pants, pushing her hand in and pulling out his throbbing length. He moaned as she slowly pumped him and thumbed the tip, pushing against the small slit before giving a firm squeeze.

She pressed a kiss near his ear again. “Relax,” her whisper was met with a whimper.

Her hand moved faster with a harder grip, his legs parted and the hand on her arm held in place just above her elbow. His other gripped on the side of the chair. She looked at his face and grinned at the sight’ eyes closed and lips parted, more creases in his furrowed brows and sweat against his forehead. 

He buckled his hips as her hand went faster, gasping with a choked moan.

“ _Ahsoka_.” He growled and turned his head, giving desperate kisses to the side of her neck which had her moaning. “Ahsoka.” His voice was desperate this time.

“Shhh.” She cooed gently. “Let it all out Maul.”

He came with a loud moan mixed in with a growl, his release dripping on the floor and her hand which she brought up and licked off. Maul groaned at the erotic sight before she leaned down and pressed their lips together, Maul was eager and cradled her face as their tongues and teeth clashed. 

“Ahsoka, My Lady.” He gasps between their lips, kissing her nose which made her chuckle. She put his length back inside his pants, tying them up. She pressed their forehead together, a comfortable aura surrounding them as they took each other in. She never thought she would be here, together with Maul and no longer enemies with him - no they were something more.

“Maul, My Lord.”

He chuckles and she loves how genuine it is. “Oh what would I do without you?”

“Die probably.”

“Perhaps.” 

She rests her head in the crook of his neck with a hand caressing the other side of his face, Maul turned to her and placed a hand on her other cheek, brushing his fingers and thumb on her soft warm skin. Their other hands intertwined at his chest where Ahsoka could feel his two hearts, they always soothed her no matter what kind of night it was.

Her heart leaped at the way he looked at her, golden eyes so full of love and passion. Before it was impossible for him to look at her like that, but their lives have always been of surprises, twists and turns. This is one she welcomes whole heartily and will never let go, it was too precious to her.

May the Force have mercy on anyone who tries to take it away from her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so about maul's lower half being flesh and blood, a certain nightsister who repaid him back for his help against her enemy. she used her magik to do this and to make it match his patterns as well so it didn't look weird. it's kinda spoiler-ish for the long ass maulsoka fanfic i'm still planning (it's so long guys but so good.) but that's all your gonna get ;)


End file.
